Sailor Winx: Prime- Legendary Magical
Sailor Winx: Prime- Legendary Magical & Robotic Warriors Of The Universe, The Climatic Battle Between Good & Evil is a fan fictional story crossover between Sailor Moon, Winx Club, & Transformers: Prime. This is also a semi-crossover story. This is also a retelling of Transformers: Prime. This story follows the original storyline Of Transformers Prime, with a lot of major additions from Sailor Moon & Winx Club. Plot The Sailor Scouts & The Winx join forces with The Autobots to protect Earth from Megatron & The Decepticons, along with Chaos & other evildoers. Our Heroes shall be traveling across various worlds search for legendary cybertronian artifacts, weapons, energon. Fighting alongside the heroes of those worlds to defeat evil. & Restore Cybertron & The Silver Millenium to their former glory as well as usher in a new age of peace throughout the entire universe. Autobots Team Prime *'Optimus Prime' *'Ultra Magnus' *'Arcee' *'Bumblebee' *'Ratchet' *'Bulkhead' *'Smokescreen' *'Wheeljack' *'Xenia' *'Jolt ' *'Prowl' *'Breakaway' *'Sideswipe' *'Sunstreaker' *'Blaster' *'Elita One' *'Perceptor' *'Greenlight' *'Mirage' *'Chronia' *'Scattershot' *'Bladix Maximus' **'Aeroblade' **'Big X' **'Jackhammer' **'Dealbreaker' **'Kngstorm' *'Alpha Trion' *'Downshift' *'Warpath' *'Armorhide' *'Shadebreaker Prime' *'Kup' *'Override' *'Trailbreaker' *'Talida Prime' *'Cosmos' *'Jetfire' *'Ironhide' *'Jazz' *'Hot Shot' *'Evac' *'Red Alert' *'Powerglide' *'Tracks' *'Hound' *'Railspike' *'Rapid Run' *'Midnight Express' *'Rail Crutch' *'Run Over' *'Over Run' *'Brawn' *'Dune Runner' *'Salvage' *'Straosphere' *'Wheelie' *'Brains' *'Metroplex' *'Omega Supreme' Mini-Cons *'Blackrock' *'Steeljaw' *'Eject' *'Rewind' *'Ramhorn' Wreckers *'Springer' *'Leadfoot' *'Rodimus' *'Hoist' *'Raod Rage' *'Drift' *'Thunderstorm' *'Pyro' *'Rotorstorm' Ruination *'Roadbuster' *'Impactor' *'Topspin' *'Twin Twist' *'Whirl' Dinobots *'Grimlock' *'Slug' *'Snarl' *'Swoop' *'Sludge' Aerialbots / Superion *'Silverbolt' *'Air Raid' *'Fireflight' *'Terradive' *'Slingshot' The 9 *'Majestrix Prima' *'Longrange' *'Coldbore' *'Blackshot' *'Swiftshot' *'Portia' *'Deathshot' *'Crystalwing' *'Eclipse' *'Twilightveil' *'Velocity' *'Novastar' *'Seashine' *'Moonshine' *'Botanica' Protectobots / Defensor *'Hot Spot' *'Blades' *'Streetwise' *'Groove' *'First Aid' Royal Guardians Of The All Spark *'Phoenix' *'Comet' *'Astro' *'Meteor' *'Blaze' *'Saturn' Elite Guard *'Kingalius Maximo' *'Daybreak' *'Nightstride' *'Bladerunner' *'Sky Slash' *'Gears' *'Gearlock' *'Hightail' *'Overcast' *'Dealbreaker' *'Quickswitch' *'Lunafire' *'King Blade' *'Altas Zero' *'Big Zero' The Winx Members *Bllom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy Sailor Scouts Team Serenity *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Gaia *Sailor Sol *Sailor Nemesis *Sailor Angel *Sailor Star *Sailor Eris Galaxy Sailors Sailor Starlights Asteroid Sailors Kinmokian Sailor Scout High Council *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Elite Guard Allies Worlds Trivia *Serenity & Stella are sisters because of the union of their parents, King Apollo & Queen Serenity. They are also heirs to the Moon Kingdom & The Sun Kingdom. *Stella shall inheirit King Apollo's crown making her the new Queen Of The Sun Kingdom, just like Serenity inheiriting Queen Selenity's crown to become the new Queen Of The Moon Kingdom. *Kagome Higurashi & Sango are heirs to Heaven Kingdom & Eris Kingdom, which were apart of The Silver Millenium. *Queen Aurora is King Apollo's sister, she is also the ruler of The Sun Kingdom inside the Solar System, which is apart of The Silver Millenium. *Sailor Galaxia serves a head of Kinmokian Sailor Scout High Council, she does not have Chaos sealed inside her. *Princees Arivanna is Serenity & Stella's cousin, heiress to the Star Kingdom. *Princess Melanie is the older sister Of Prince Endymion, Sailor Gaia, & heiress Of The Earth Kingdom & Elysian Kingdom. She also inheirits The Golden Crystal. Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction